In conventional technologies, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used in industries such as aerial photography, surveying and mapping, plant protection, detection, and disaster relief. A UAV usually includes a fuselage, a power system, a landing gear, etc., and carries a flight controller, an image transmission device, and other microcomputer device for performing tasks.
A UAV usually consumes a lot of power during operating and performing functions. A UAV is usually powered by a battery at the fuselage or an external battery. The battery outputs electrical energy through electrically conductive wires to power electrical components of the UAV. The electrical components, such as propeller assemblies, are relatively easy to be damaged or malfunction during operation. In conventional technologies, when an electrical component is damaged or a failure occurs, not only the electrical component needs to be dissembled, but also power supply electrical circuits between the electrical component and the battery need to be dissembled. However, since the power supply electrical circuits are usually arranged inside a fuselage of the UAV, the dissembling may be relatively complicated, thereby making it relatively difficult to repair or replace the damaged electrical components.
Further, under normal circumstances, a UAV is powered by a single battery. A rated capacity of a single battery is limited within a safety standard, and hence the battery life is limited. The single battery power supply results in relatively poor battery life and relatively poor stability.